


2 AM Wake Up Call: First Dates

by Tonks32



Series: Castle: AM Series [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks32/pseuds/Tonks32
Summary: Alexis and Jeremy finally go on their official first date. Snippet from my 2AM story.





	2 AM Wake Up Call: First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> For those that have played dragon age, I stole a bit of inspiration from Cullen x Inquitisor's first kiss.

   Alexis was nervous. Why was she so damn nervous? She shoved her trembling hands into her push to fish out her keys. It was only Jeremy, she tried to remind herself glancing at the man in question out of the corner of her eye. This was hardly the first time he had walked her to the door. Or the first time she went out somewhere with him. So why on God’s green earth was she so damn nervous?

   “I umm…” Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, looking away from her.

   “What?” Alexis asked her eyes locking onto what she could see of his face. There was a blush working across his cheek. She felt a sort of relief that he seemed just as nervous as she.

   “I said… What I mean.” Jeremy’s tongue tangled on his words, “it was a fun night.”

   Alexis nodded, “I had a lot of fun.”

   “Me too.” He squeaked stopping in front of the loft door.

   “You already said that.”

   He cleared his throat, “right.”

   “I hope you’re not too sore about me dominating you at the arcade.” In her defense, Alexis had warned him that day at the station when they were planning their official first date.

   The corner of his mouth curved, inching her against the door, “I think I got my revenge on the go-karts.” Jeremy’s hands flexed at his side daring not to touch her just yet. He didn’t want to push her into anything she wasn’t ready for. “Or did you let me win to help me retain some of my dignity.”

   With her heart pounding in her throat, Alexis braced her palms against the smooth surface at her back. He was so close now she could feel the heat of his body. “I-I think,” Alexis gaze flickered to his mouth before locking onto his tender gaze. The glass green eyes were dancing in the dim light of the hallway. “I’m a bit offended you would suggest such a thing.”

   Jeremy lowered his head bringing their faces closer. He searched her face for any signs of discomfort or fear. He saw her lips twitch and her hands jerk ever so slightly as if she wanted to reach out for him. Slowly, he grasped her hips urging her forward, “I will gladly suffer another night of humiliations if it gets me another great night with you.”

   The air suddenly left her lungs in a soft gasp. Jeremy tilted his head so his nose brushed tenderly against hers, her breath warm against her face. A twinge of fear worked up her spine nearly causing her to jerk from his touch. Alexis had to remind herself that she was safe. That Jeremy would never hurt her. With a nod of consent, he let out a shaky breath and dipped his head lower. Soon that twinge was replaced by a burning ache in her stomach. A desire to feel his lips against hers. Their mouths were inches apart and her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation.

   A loud crash coming from behind the closed door started Jeremy away from the redhead. It was followed by a scolding Beckett and an apologetic Castle that dissolved into a fit of laughter. The teenage boy eased back thinking the moment had been broken.

   Blushing, Alexis fumbled to get a hold on her key to unlock the door. “I’m sorry I umpf.” Jeremy’s weight pressed her against the door, his hand cupping the back of her head as his mouth descended onto hers drowning out the rest of her words. Alexis lifted her hands torn for just a moment on if she wanted to push him away or pull him close. Gripping his shoulders, the redhead went with the latter. His lips were tender, his touch gentle as his fingers curled into the long strands of her hair. There was something exciting about the feel of his stubbles scrapping against her soft flesh. It was all too easy to let herself sink completely into his kiss knowing he would take care of her.

   Jeremy heard her whimper and immediately released her, “Lexis I’m…” His voice filled with worry laced with doubt. He searched her flushed face, “I’m sorry.”

   “Sorry?” Alexis echoed clearly confused.

   “I didn’t mean too.” He forced a hand through his hair, “Push you into anything.”

  “You didn’t.” She curled her fingers into the front of his shirt to pull him back. His weight felt nice, felt right. “Was it… Did you- I mean-enjoy it.”

   “Yes.” The answer rushed out of him a little eagerly rewarding him with a small giggle. Jeremy tucked a stray lock of her fiery hair behind her ear, “Did you?”

   “Yes.” Her enthusiasm matching his. She was the one who renewed the kiss having no hesitation or apprehension. Alexis committed everything to memory. The way his lips still had a trace of the milkshake they shared from dinner. His warm musky amber scent. The way he took a sharp breath through his nose followed by a noise of pleasure. Everything washed away every single horrid image of the past couple of weeks.

   Jeremy was trembling from the use of all his restraint to keep himself from pressing this too far. The buries on her face may be on the mend but it didn’t mean that her mind was. His knees nearly buckled when she experimentally nipped at his lower lip before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. “Alexis.” He drew away, his eyes closed and mouth slightly swollen. The want for her was etched into every inch of his face. “I think this is where we say goodnight.”

   “Oh…Oh!” Alexis released her hold on his shirt to allow him to take a few steps back. Her heart was once again in her throat knowing that he clearly wanted her, but was using sheer willpower to remain in control no to push her into anything she wasn’t ready for. For that alone, she felt herself take the first step down the slippery slope of love. “Right. Yes.”

   Jeremy bit his lip to keep from laughing when Alexis turned to open the door, barely running face into it since she failed to actually unlock it. “Let me.” He purposely brushed against her before twisting the key in the lock.

   The tips of his fingers brushed over the discoloring of her cheek drawing a sigh from her. Always so gentle and understanding. Why on earth had it taken her so long to realize the type of guy she wanted was right in front of her face all along? “I’m

   A grin flashed across his face, “I’m not. You’re worth the wait.” He gave her a small kiss on the cheek, “Goodnight Alexis.”

   “Good night.” The warmth of her touch and kiss followed Alexis inside. She even swooned, using the closed door as support, replaying the memory of that perfect first kiss.

   Beckett clamped a hand over Castle’s mouth so he didn’t give away their position from the shadows of the living room. They watched Alexis sink her teeth into her bottom lip before a smile lite up her entire face for the first time since Grey’s attack. Humming, the redhead trotted up the stairs.

   The detective finally released her hold on the writer’s mouth, “you dropped the bowl on purpose.”

   Castle scuffed at the accusation, “I did no such thing.”

   “You were looking through the peephole.”

   “Did not.”

   “Don’t you know how important the first kiss is to a girl?”

   He didn’t want to think about his daughter kissing anyone. Not even a great guy like Jeremy. “Obviously my attempts to stop it failed.”

   Beckett bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing, “She’s eighteen Castle.”

   “So.” Castle pushed to his feet almost like he was trying to run away from the truth his partner was speaking. “She’s still my little girl.”

   “That’s never going to stop no matter how old she gets.” Beckett watched his shoulder slump, “You just have to learn that you’re going to have to share the role of being the man in her life.”

   “I don’t want to.”

   Beckett stood and gave his back a comforting rub, “I know.”


End file.
